


Vibranium Bomb

by Orion_Ultor



Series: A Company Town [2]
Category: Eureka (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Vibranium (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_Ultor/pseuds/Orion_Ultor
Summary: A conversation between Jack Carter and 'Eva Thorne'.
Series: A Company Town [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206725
Kudos: 2





	Vibranium Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Too many things line up way to neatly for this to have been coincidence...probably not though.

"We set off the first atomic bomb here."

"Uh, no, the first atom bomb was, um–"

"Los Alamos? They learned from our mistakes, went with plutonium. We used a rare element used in certain meteorites. The first test was flawless, but it created a certain…unique byproduct in the blast chamber."

"The purple stuff, the stuff Henry couldn't identify."

"Vibranium. They asked the team to study it; there were only four of us exposed, but nobody knew the effects until it was too late."

"So why did they age and you didn't?"

"DNA hadn't been discovered yet, but Jimmy knew that, genetically, I was one-in-a-million."

"Sorry. Jimmy is?"

"Perkins. He was the team leader, along with Blackman and Ross."

"And you."

"Well, I was a lab assistant. Best a girl could hope for in those days. But Jimmy insisted I keep my exposure a secret…so I wouldn't have to do what they did."

"Bury themselves down here."

"Yes. They locked all away: the Element, the whole project. And they were so close to a cure."

**Author's Note:**

> Eureka– 'From Fear to Eternity': 23.09.2008


End file.
